For imaging devices such as endoscope devices, CCD (charge coupled device) image sensors used to predominate; however, in recent years, CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) image sensors have been dominant because they offer advantages in a reduction in cost, a single power source, low power consumption, and the like. For CMOS image sensors, a rolling shutter type is typically used.